Take me or leave me
by Psych-Bite
Summary: Its a song and a oneshot that may turn into multiple, this is a NARUSASUNARU oneshot however you may see it aslo an AU and they may be a bit OOC.


This song is from the movie RENT, I just thought about how Maureen is like Naruto and Joanne is like Sasuke, lol it's just a small skit. The song is called 'Take me or leave me'

The **Bold** is **Sasuke**.

The _Italic_ is_ Naruto_.

The _**Bold Italic**_ is _**Naruto **_and_** Sasuke**_ together.

...

Sasuke stood talking to Sakura on one side of the room while eyeing his boyfriend with Kiba on the other side of the room a bottle of wine in both their hands.

"**Could you excuse me for a minute?"**

Sakura nodded her head and smiled as Sasuke walked across the room to Naruto.

"_Hey baby_"

"**Hi, could you excuse us for a minute, Thank you"**

Sasuke asked pulling Naruto away from Kiba.

"_Sup_"

"**What the hell are you doing?"**

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he looked back at Kiba.

"_What we were just talking_"

"**Right**"

Sasuke said sarcastically nodding his head his arms folded over his chest.

"_Teme we were just talking_"

"**Naruto, please do not do this today**"

Naruto turned to a man that was seated.

"_Excuse me sir can you hold this please, thanks_"

He asked handing the man the drink before turning back to Sasuke.

"_You know what mister IV league_"

Sasuke turned his head waiting for Naruto to continue.

"_I can't take much more of this, this obsessive, compulsive, control freak, paranoia."_

"**What**"

Sasuke asked his face holding annoyance.

"_I didn't pierce my nipples cause it grossed you out_"

"**Wha**-"

Sasuke asked confused, Naruto not really waiting for an answer continued.

"_I left the kink club last night because __**you**__ wanted to go home_"

"**You were flirting with the women in rubber**"

Sasuke said stated his dislike for her plainly on his face.

"_There will always be women in rubber flirting with me_"

Naruto all but yelled having all eyes turn on them.

"_Give me a break_"

Music started as a person began to play the piano and Naruto began to sing with it.

"_Every single day, I walk down the street I hear people say 'Baby' so sweet_"

Naruto sang as Sasuke glared at him.

"_Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me, Boys, girls, I can t help it Baby_"

Sasuke turned and started to walk away Naruto following soon after.

"_So be kind, and don't lose your mind, just remember-_"

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a hug from the side.

"_That I'm your Baby_"

He said starting to sway with Sasuke.

"_Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn"_

He sung turning and holding Sasuke from behind still swaying.

"_Take me Baby, or leave me_"

He said taking hold of Sasuke's hands and pulling them into his chest.

Sasuke made him let go and once again started to walk away.

"_Take me Baby, or leave me_"

Naruto said climbing on top or the table, making Sasuke turn when everyone gasped.

"_A tiger in a cage, can never see the sun, this Diva needs his stage, Baby lets have fun!_"

Naruto sung taking off his jacket and hanging it on the ice sculpture in front of him.

"_You are the one I chose, folks would kill to fill your shoes, you love the lime light too now Baby._"

Sasuke walked up to the table and took the jacket of the sculpture and started to fold it.

"_So be kind, and don't waste my time_"

Naruto climbed down and started to pull up his shirt showing his well muscled abs.

"_Praying oh Dobe are you still my, my, my Baby._"

"**Don't you dare**"

Sasuke said point at Naruto to pull his shirt back down and walking away once again, Naruto following after.

"_Take me for what I am who I was meant to be and If you give a damn._"

They walked into another room and Sasuke started up the stairs

"_Take me Baby or leave me_"

He sang making Sasuke stop half way and turn around

"_No way, can I be what I'm not, but hey, don't you want your guy hot?_"

Sasuke leaned against the railing looking down tapping his foot impatiently as Naruto climbed up the stairs to him.

"_Don't fight, you'll lose your head, and every night who's in your bed?"_

Naruto asked shrugging his shoulders and raising his hands tilting his head in mock question.

"_Who?_"

Naruto climbed the rest of the stairs on his knees and raised his hand like he was begging.

"_Who's in your bed? Kiss Teme._"

"**It won't work, I look before I leap, I love margins and discipline, I make list in my sleep Baby." **

Sasuke sang and pulled Naruto up from the floor and cornering him with his arms on the railing between them was Naruto

"**What's my sin, Never quit I follow through, I hate mess, but I love you**"

He leaned in and breathed on the blonde's neck.

"**What to do with my impromptu Baby, so be wise because this guy satisfies**"

He leaned in as Naruto shook his head and smirked.

"**You got a prize who don't compromise, your one lucky Baby**"

Sasuke sang taking off his jacket and flinging it over Naruto's head only to have the Blonde catch it, and started down the stairs.

"**Take me for what I am"**

"_A control-freak_"

Naruto added following down the stairs Sasuke's jacket in his hands.

"**Who I was meant to be**"

"_A snob, yet over attentive_"

Naruto said once again not able to keep his mouth shut.

"**And if ya give a damn**

"A_ lovable drool geek_"

Sasuke turned and started out the room Naruto following after him.

"**Take me Baby or leave me**"

"_And over protective_"

Sasuke and Naruto started into the pool room a group of people from the first room following them.

"_**That's it**_"

"**The straw that breaks my back**"

Sasuke said Facing Naruto and pointing.

"_**I Quit!**_"

"**Unless ya take it back**"

Sasuke started to walk and then stopped again.

"_**Men**_"

"_What is it about them?_"

Naruto asked hanging on the arm of Kankaru, making Sasuke hold his head and shake it.

"_**Can't live with out them**_"

Naruto walked to one side of the pool table Sasuke to the other Naruto grabbed a pool stick, and then put it back.

"_**Take me for what I am!**_"

"**Who I was meant to be!**"

"_Who I was meant to be!_"

Naruto walked to the end of the pool table Sasuke walked to the other and Naruto began to hang onto the table and sway.

"_And If you give a damn_"

Naruto sang sliding onto the pool table.

"**You better take me Baby**"

"_Oh, take me baby_"

Naruto said crawling across the table and knocking the pool balls and jumping off to the other end.

"**Or leave me!**"

"_Or leave me!_"

They sang facing each other once again.

"_**Take me Baby**_"

They sang together Sasuke pushing Naruto backwards into the table.

"_**Or leave me.**_"

They pushed apart and glared at each other.

"_**Guess I'm leavin, I'm gone**_"

They both exited through separate doors both steaming mad.

Sakura's Parents turned to her "Maybe now you and Naruto can get back together"

"Wow" Temari commented as she Kiba, Kankaru, and Shikamaru pulled Sakura out of the room to follow the two fighting boys.

…

I don't know if I've put this on here before and then deleted it but I liked it thought I did a pretty good set up if only for that scene comment please and tell me if I should make another play off of RENT as in multiple one-shots.


End file.
